Catastrofe
by zoesaday goga
Summary: una propuesta, una situacion, sensaciones encontradas, lo que puede suceder y llegar aceptarse, por que no fantasear pero si eso ocurre literalmente, en que reaccion terminaria ... MATURE EXPLICIT SEX, BRUTALITY, BESTIALITY, MASOCHISM


Mientras en el torneo de la unión de universos, al cual se le llama Smash Bros., ahora los siguientes personajes se encontraran para solo haber un ganador. En el stage ruinas del templo del tiempo, uno de los lugares seleccionados, mientras en otros stages se están llevando a cabo sus respectivos encuentros.

Los rivales se encuentran en el stage, Ike ha visto a Samus y Lucas aparece de repente, dando el primer ataque PK Freeze, congelando a Ike, mientras Samus lo esquiva en morphoball devolviendo el ataque con una bomba, en cuanto estalla la bomba ella se incorpora y golpea con el cañón para luego lanzar un misil, Ike vuelve a la pelea, para luego buscar al otro personaje.

Samus sigue su lucha contra Lucas, Lucas utiliza el pk thunder, haciéndose de energía para golpear a Samus, pero ese tiempo en que Lucas debe crear esa energía, Samus también carga su cañón para dar un gran golpe, Lucas va en estampida contra Samus mientras ella cautelosa en el momento justo, descarga el disparo de energía que hace que Lucas sufra suficiente daño.

Mientras seguían luchando, una smash ball apareció, lo que hizo que los personajes buscaran la forma de ganar el encuentro... Ike salto lo más alto pero no pudo romper la smash ball, un pk thunder golpeo la esfera pero nada... Samus en su doble salto junto con Ike, utilizó el screw attack que hizo que la smash ball se rompiera y le diera su energía.

La energía era tan intensa que ella empezó a emanar una luz dorada, su armadura estaba lista y sin pensarlo 2 veces utilizó el Zero Laser Cannon, que hizo que Lucas saliera volando en un destello del stage... mientras Ike aparentemente usó el escudo que lo protegió de la mayoría de la energía emitida por el cañón, al terminar el final smash, la armadura de Samus empezó a debilitarse y esta se desprendía de ella, dejándola en Zero suit Samus, solo tenía para defenderse una pistola neutralizadora, pensando de que todo había terminado, de uno de los bordes Ike sale con su gran espada para tasajear a Samus, pero un golpe hizo que este saliera abruptamente del stage, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de quien era el último retador en el stage, Ganondorf, casi sin daño, y Samus con solo una pistola, no era muy probable que saliera victoriosa de allí. Ella empezó a dispararle, y parecía que no causaba efecto, utilizó sus mejores movimientos de defensa, pero nada, mientras él se acercaba más a ella.

La tomó del brazo fuertemente, luego la sujetó de la cintura, la acercó a él con una sonrisa malévola; ella reacciona y utiliza la pistola neutralizadora, y dispara en la cara, esto hace que el la suelte, ella se libera solo para darse cuenta de un golpe, que la deja inconsciente.

ella vuelve en sí, para encontrarse sujetada por cadenas en medio de una mazmorra, al parecer dentro del templo del tiempo había quedado en ruinas una parte, pero suficientemente estable para esconderse.

-parece que ya ha despertado, eres una fierecilla después de todo...- dijo Ganondorf mientras aparece de entre las sombras.

-¿qué es lo que haces?- preguntó Samus mientras se agitaba tratándose de salir de los grilletes que la sujetaban, los brazos alzados por los grilletes, uno en cada lado de las paredes del cuarto donde estaban la hacían vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

-¿sabes?, Samus, sé que me has estado observando... acaso ¿te gusto?- dijo Ganondorf. Mientras Samus mostró unos enormes ojos de sorpresa, que cambió de repente a una expresión de enojo.

-¡eso es imposible! como te atreves a insinuarlo, sabes qué...- Ganondorf interrumpió en ese momento complementando la respuesta.

-¿sabes?... ¿sabes qué?... ¡tú me gustas!, dime... te gustaría ser mi mujer ¿aceptas?- mientras colocaba su mano en la quijada de Samus para que mirara hacia él.

Lo que oyó Samus, no podía creerlo, el mal mismo enamorado de ella esto era increíble pero no era posible, la mente de Ganondorf es tan compleja, no fiarse era la siguiente opción.

-acaso eres un idiota, ¿no sabes con quien estas tratando?-Samus replicó.

-¡claro que sí! lo sé, y es lo que me gusta de ti, mujer guerrera, fuerte y de gran convicción ¡mereces ser una reina! tener este universo a tus pies, y juntos sería tan sencillo- él se acercó más a ella.

-¡nunca estaré contigo! -exclamó Samus, él respondiendo a esa afirmación -no te has dado cuenta de que yo tomo lo que quiero -entonces se dirigió a su oído para susurrarle -no importará que nos divirtamos mientras... ¿verdad? -su mano recorrió la espalda de Samus hasta la cadera.

entonces, Ganondorf se quitó su capa que cayó al suelo, ella se quedó mirando atónita lo que él estaba haciendo, ella ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, y lo que le haría, se sentía un poco asustada, él es tan impredecible, luego vio cómo se quitaba los guantes, se desabrochaba parte de la armadura y de la ropa, todo esto pasaba enfrente de ella, es como si quisiera que viera o admirara su cuerpo, caían las partes de la armadura al suelo resonando en el cuarto, esto puso nerviosa a Samus, ella ya había pasado torturas, y casi situaciones cerca de la muerte, pero esto.. Esto hacia que nada se le comparara... una vez con el torso descubierto, solo quedo con sus pantalones y botas, se acercó a ella, la abrazo y suspiro fuertemente pareciera que dijo algo, pero se sintió, como si emitiera una emoción que nunca había sentido en él, luego, después de abrazarla, sus ojos dorados trataba de buscar la manera de empezar, así que acerco sus labios a los de Samus, rozándolos sintiendo el olor de su musa, una vez más se acercó para comenzar con un beso salvaje casi desgarrador, como si quisiera comerla de un bocado, Samus sintió lo apasionado pero reaccionó de quien era su acosador y en el beso atrapó un labio de él y lo mordió fuertemente haciendo que se desangrara, ella pensó que esto evitaría seguir, el sintió el dolor, la miró y sonrió.

- esto será divertido... - dijo Ganondorf, una vez más la besó salvajemente, ella saboreaba su sangre, él se daba cuenta de las reacciones de la mujer con quien estaba, y en la parte final de ese beso, el hizo lo mismo que Samus, mordió una parte de su labio haciendo también que desangrara, Samus sintió el dolor, lo miró a los ojos, ella aun tratando de mostrar su frialdad, el sonreía, una vez más se acercó a los labios de ella pero fue para lamer la sangre que salía de la boca, su respiración era tan excitante y ella empezó a sentirlo y a reaccionar a lo que sucedía, pero aún se mostraba indomable.

-tranquila, no te lastimaré, solo quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti...-Ganondorf se puso detrás de ella. Samus se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, ahora no sabía que pensar, o que haría detrás de ella, pero todo se aclaró cuando con sus manos desgarró su traje, ese traje de combate, que resistía altas y bajas temperaturas, que la protegía de los ataques piratas espaciales, ese traje que ahora era desgarrado fácilmente en manos de Ganondorf, solo oyó como se rompía en dos, Samus pensó "¿pero por qué en la espalda? ", una vez logrado romper el traje por toda la espalda, se acercó a ella y metió sus manos dentro del traje, ella sentía como sus manos estaban atrapados dentro de su traje tocándola desde atrás, ese tipo de juego previo era nuevo para ella; el empezó a tocar sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello, Samus reaccionaba intensamente su calor atrapado en el traje hacia que el siguiera, sus enormes manos toscas acariciándola dulcemente, mientras ella podía sentir la piel de su torso desnudo en la sensibilidad de su espalda dibujando en su mente los músculos que la contenían, atrapada en ese juego cuando de pronto sus manos rompieron el traje azul por la parte de delante, Samus vio cómo su ropa interior estaba siendo desgarrada cayendo en el suelo de la habitación y como esas manos jugueteaban sus pechos y apretaban delicadamente sus pezones.

-veo que tu cuerpo le gusta lo que estoy haciendo- mientras Ganondorf le decía bajando su mano hasta sentir la humedad de su lugar privado. Samus se avergonzó de lo que decía Ganondorf, sobre su cuerpo excitado, entonces, él se puso frente a y se acercó aparentemente buscando un beso pero ella volteo la cara, el empezó a olerla, a sentir su aroma, ella no sabía qué hacía, el seguía oliendo, rozando su nariz contra su piel, entre sus pechos, en su abdomen, sujetó las caderas con fuerza y suspiró fragante mente. -Mmm... Que delicioso olor emanas de aquí, tu perfume está saliendo de la exquisita flor- entonces con su fuertes manos, sujeto sus piernas y las abrió.

-¡déjame, no lo hagas!, ¡deja de olerme! ¡Aléjate!-Samus ordenó, aun indomable, pero no podía esconder lo que su cuerpo sentía. - me pregunto si su sabor será tan delicioso como su aroma...- Ganondorf replicó.

Ella no podía evitarlo, él se acercó más a su montículo húmedo y empezó a darle pequeños roces con sus labios para luego empezar a lamer, ella sentía como su lengua, acariciaba los labios superiores, para luego entrar en ella, esto no lo había sentido nunca, ella experimentada en un mundo de seres de planetas distantes y haber tenido encuentros sexuales con otros cazadores pero nada semejante a esto, como entraba y saboreaba su interior, sus caderas dejaron de estar rígidas, el notó el cambio de actitud, y siguió, Samus veía como Ganondorf se deleitaba lamiendo sus fluidos, eso la excitaba y él lo sabía, ella en su lucha por no gemir por las sensaciones recordaba lo que si llegó a fantasear, ella si estaba interesada en él, pero tener una fantasía es algo recurrente que no dañaría a nadie; recordó como lo veía cuando pasaba, los movimientos altivos de todo un rey "el hombre peligroso" y hasta la forma en que todos lo respetaban, eso la excitaba. ¿Pero cómo pudo saber él? si dentro de un traje metálico, ella escondía lo que deseaba... todo esto pensaba mientras el probaba el néctar de su flor, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, él se detuvo.

Ganondorf se incorporó de pie, la miró y en un movimiento, el rompió las cadenas y grilletes que la sujetaban. Al parecer la había liberado, pero... ¿porque? fue la pregunta que salto a la mente de Samus, mientras sus piernas debilitadas por las sensaciones trataban de mantenerse de pie. Él se retiró a levantar su capa, Samus no dejo escapar el tiempo, tenía que defender su dignidad, tenía que hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo...

-¡ahora pagaras lo que me hiciste!- Samus tomo su arma y con toda la rapidez apunto y puso la pistola en la espalda de Ganondorf.

- mujer, sabía que esto ocurriría y no es porque te defiendas... -entonces Ganondorf se dio la vuelta -es porque te ha gustado... pero veo que aun quieres ser indomable... lo que quieres es que ¡TE VIOLE!, eso es lo que te gustaría?!-exclamó Ganondorf en voz amenazadora -¡¿QUIERES QUE TE HAGA MIA A LA FUERZA, SENTIRTE SUMISA Y SOMETIDA, ESO QUIERES?! ¡LO TENDRAS!- ella se quedó callada y sorprendida.

En un movimiento rápido el golpea la mano de Samus que tira su arma lejos, Ganondorf la toma por el brazo con fuerza, y empuja a Samus al suelo del cuarto donde estaban, Samus trata de huir, pero sus piernas son atrapadas por esas manos más fuertes que los grilletes, arrastrándola a el que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, ella veía como su enorme miembro estaba abultado entre su pantalón y luego vio la sonrisa de lujuria que tenía, ella estaba asustada, pero su miedo aumento cuando vio en su mano una smashball que quebró con solo cerrar su mano, Ganondorf se llenó de toda esa energía, Samus sabia en que se convertiría.

-TE HARÉ SENTIR SENSACIONES QUE NUNCA HAZ TENIDO, SOLO A TÍ TE DARÉ MI ESCENCIA, DE UNA MANERA MUY ESPECIAL…-dijo Ganondorf y la besó bruscamente, que hizo que sus heridas en sus labios se abrieran y sangraran de nuevo, ese beso largo, que ella disfrutó de manera diferente y casi dejándola sin aliento.

Ganondorf sobre ella saboreaba sus pechos, dando pequeños mordiscos eso la excitaba, aunque trataba de zafarse pero él la sujetaba con más fuerza inmovilizándola, entonces el rasgó la poca ropa que le quedaba del traje azul dejándola desnuda, el rompió parte de su pantalón haciendo que su enorme erección saliera.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Es demasiado grande, me lastimarás!- Samus lo miró con temor pero él no escuchaba lo que ella decía solo la veía excitada y agitada. Ganondorf acomodó una de las piernas de Samus en su hombro, haciendo que los labios inferiores de su vulva se mostraran, el rozaba su miembro en ella, haciéndola excitarse más, una vez que él vio su reacción, arremetió contra ella en una embestida brutal, ella gritó del dolor pues había sentido como golpeaba su interior, él no se detuvo y empezó a moverse dentro de ella, con cada embestida el dolor dentro de ella se convirtió en placer, su cuerpo era manejado como un trapo, sumisa a la fuerza del hombre que entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez, el miembro venoso y rígido acariciaba su interior que a su vez lo apretaba con sus caderas delicadamente, Ganondorf se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo que la sensación aumentara, pero luego el bajó la pierna de Samus que estaba en su hombro, y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, los dos cuerpos estaban agitados en un mismo ritmo.

Él sobre ella dominándola con su peso atrapándola, sus senos tocaban el torso formado y masculino, ella sentía su olor, un olor viril que saboreaba con cada respiro, entonces... Samus movió sus brazos pero no fue para zafarse, fue para sujetarse alrededor del cuello de Ganondorf y arqueó su espalda, haciendo que el disfrutará del placer, en ese momento él no pudo contener la energía de la smashball y empezó a transformarse dentro de ella, todo su cuerpo se hacía más grande y velloso, él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, sus manos se convertían en garras, los dos estaban en el límite de sus sensaciones y en la última embestida, Ganondorf no soportó más y derramó su semilla dentro de Samus al mismo tiempo que se transformó en la Gran Bestia Oscura, su erección creció dentro de ella, ensanchando las paredes de su interior, haciendo que ella cayera en orgasmos simultaneos, mientras los fluidos de la bestia se derramaban de su interior manchando su cuerpo, en un gran rugido, el espíritu de la bestia derrumbo parte del lugar donde estaban para lograr salir en forma de energía, en todo lo ocurrido un momento de silencio ocupó el lugar, él y ella inmóviles por unos segundos, cuando él reaccionó por el cansancio, se dejó desplomar al costado derecho de ella, liberándola de su unión.

Samus se arrastró junto a Ganondorf y se colocó sobre el poniendo su mano en su pecho. - yo también te amo...- Samus le dijo a Ganondorf, él se sorprendió. - oí lo que dijiste cuando me abrazaste por primera vez, pero no sería divertido si aceptaba inmediatamente... -Samus sonrió, él la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo. - ahora eres mia... - dijo Ganondorf tiernamente, mientras abrazados se besaban dulcemente bajo el atardecer de templo del tiempo.

* * *

me encanta esta pareja, espero que en el siguiente smash podamos verla otra vez, como sea..traté de aprender lo mas rapido sobre la escritura, aunque creo que sigo aprendiendo de alguna u otra manera muy lenta, cualquier comentario es bienvenido para mejorar, por que es divertido escribir fanfictions.. :3


End file.
